


Mae and Vadim's Excellent Adventures (for Havoc Pigeon)

by CoachMegleg



Series: We Choose Our Own Destiny [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Guardian Uldren Sov, Maevaris, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Pulled Pork is the best ghost, The Dreaming City, Vadim-5, just two guardians being pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoachMegleg/pseuds/CoachMegleg
Summary: Mae and her close friend, Vadim-5, go scouting in the Dreaming City without Enforcer to keep them in line. The possibility of finding new (and old) loot leads them down a path they're not sure they can turn back from.
Series: We Choose Our Own Destiny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mae and Vadim's Excellent Adventures (for Havoc Pigeon)

**Author's Note:**

> Some context: 
> 
> Vadim-5 is a titan Exo, and Shadow is Maevaris' ghost (based off my blind cat of the same name- so his Ghost counterpart has a cracked optic and he's always in the black cat Halloween shell). Enforcer is the leader of the Iron Fam, while Vadim-5 is vice president, and Maevaris is vice-vice president (a self-appointed title) 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

It wasn't often that it was just Mae and Vadim out on a patrol of the Dreaming City. Enforcer usually was right beside them, cracking jokes and keeping spirits high- but he was off assisting the newest members of the clan, teaching them the ropes of the Crucible, so the two high-ranking clan members found themselves alone as they helped with another one of Petra's scouting missions.

“How's the new gun treating you?” Mae asked, the two of them perched together on a high cliff overlooking the shimmering glow of the Dreaming City. It was fairly quiet today: not many guardians were out on patrol in this sector, and the few Scorn they'd come across were easy to take care of. They'd recently stumbled upon some good loot, and Vadim had managed to snag himself a new sniper rifle, since Mae herself had, as she put it, “shit eyesight”.

“It's fine,” the Exo replied after a moment of thought, reloading the clip as he moved to take aim again at a Scorn far off in the distance, “it's not as good as H-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah I know- 'not a good as Havoc Pigeon'.” Mae snickered, trying her best to impersonate Vadim's deeper, robotic voice- which earned her a swift flailing smack as he tried to concentrate.

“Shut up, I see something.” Mae perked up, using her own meager rifle sights to see if she could spot it herself, “Over there- near the cliffs. Looks like a cave of some sorts.”

It took her a few moments, but eventually she noticed it- a small cavern entrance, hidden behind rocks and foliage. It was far enough away from the main area that most patrolling Guardians would have most likely overlooked it. Their close proximity to the Blind Well (a piece of Awoken technology that this Awoken guardian still had trouble wrapping her head around) meant that most would've been simply passing through on their way to the event- no one would've bothered to look that closely. But an unmistakable tug at Mae's gut, the thrill of the unknown, was all she needed before she pipped up to ask,

“You wanna check it out? Who knows, we might even find your beloved Havoc Pigeon~”

“Can Enforcer come back now please?”  
  
“Hey!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The cave was barely noticeable even from up close. Shadow popped out from Mae's backpack, slowly floating to the entrance as his cracked optical scanned the area. Vadim was not far behind, watching her back as she crept closer to the entrance of the cave, auto rifle in hand. “Hang on hang on hang on something's in there!” Shadow happily chirped, shifting back to float near Mae's head.

“Any idea what's in there?”  
  
“Nope!”

“...Thanks buddy.” Mae pressed a kiss to the top of Shadow's shell, earning a happy purr from the cat-shaped ghost before he slipped back into her backpack. Signaling Vadim forward, the two guardians cautiously made their way inside, slowly pushing aside foliage to get a better look. The cave was narrow, a twisting corridor that neither of them could see the end of- but from what they could see, it went deep into the ground. The light from Shadow's cracked optics were enough to easily see the path before them, so, with guns raised, they made their descent.

The deeper they went, they were able to hear faint chatter up ahead. It didn't sound like Scorn, or Fallen...but a voice. A voice they both recognized. Vadim turned to Mae with furrowed brows as she frowned back at her friend. That couldn't be... “Pulled Pork?” She hesitantly called, recognizing the chipper Ghost's voice anywhere. Every member of the Fam had run into the wayward Ghost once or twice in their travels as the Ghost searched for their Guardian. So to hear them here, in the deep darkness of some unknown cavern in the Dreaming City gave both of them pause.

The chatter stopped, but it wasn't long before they spotted the Ghost, looking as chipper and whole as ever. “Guardians!” He said happily, twirling by both of their heads in delight, “Guardians guess what?”

Surely the little guy wouldn't be this excited if there was any danger nearby, so they both slowly lowered their weapons as Vadim asked, “What?”

“I found my Guardian!”

Now that was a prize worth more than any Havoc Pigeon (or, at least to Mae, it was). “Really?!” She asked, her face lighting up with excitement, Shadow coming out to affectionately bump heads with the other Ghost, “Oh that's great! Where are they? Are they here? Can we meet them?”

“They're a little shy, don't know why but yes! Yes of course!” If anyone deserved to finally find a friend, it was the little wayward Pulled Pork. It was practically famous among Risen and Human alike, everyone having heard the tale of the little Ghost who scoured the solar system for their Guardian. So, of course Mae would happily follow them to their newly arisen Guardian companion. It was always nice to see a friendly face after being newly resurrected, so she and Vadim could be the welcoming crew to a new Guardian!

“Maybe we can snag them first, invite them to the Iron Fam, huh?” Mae grinned over at Vadim, who chuckled at the idea.

“You know all new members need to run with Enforcer and the other members first, right?”

“Yeah, I know, but c'mon! We're high ranking members, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a bit of vice-president and vice-vice-president recruiting!”

“...I seriously can't believe you call yourself 'vice-vice-president'.”

“It's a title I wear with pride!”

The responding groan from the Exo was the last thing he said before they followed Pulled Pork into a small clearing. It must've been a Scorn hideout at one point, since there were old equipment and debris laying about. Pulled Pork darted ahead with a cheerful cry of, “Look! I brought new friends!” as both Mae and Vadim took a moment to look around for the newly arisen guardian. Mae managed to spot him first, a sad lump hidden under what looked to be an old Awoken funeral banner as a cloak. His face was partially obscured, and with his slumped shoulders it was hard to get a good look at him, but that didn't stop the happy Warlock from taking a step forward. However, her approach was halted by an iron-tight grip on her forearm.

“Vadim? C'mon man-”

“Look at his face.” Mae frowned at the seriousness of his tone.

“What do you mean?”

“ _Just look at him, Maevaris._ ” She turned with a huff, ready to accost the other man for his rudeness, when it felt like someone had sucker-punched her gut. She let out a breathless whisper of “No...” as she finally caught a glimpse of who was hiding beneath that tattered cloak.

Sitting before her was a familiar, if albeit frightened face. Pulled Pork was happily chatting away, but all she could hear was a static of white noise as everything zeroed in on the newly resurrected Guardian whom they all knew far too well.

It was Uldren Sov.

“Well _shit_.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Kyle (creator of Vadim-5) adored the Destiny 1 sidearm Havoc Pigeon, so I had to throw it in there for him lol
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
